At present, in a high-frequency millimeter-wave communications network, a massive antenna array is usually used at a transmit end and a receive end to form an analog narrow beam, to increase antenna gains and compensate for path losses. For example, a massive antenna array in a two-level hybrid weighting form may be used to form a narrow beam. The narrow beam formed by using the massive antenna array has strong directivity, and therefore, a system capacity can be possibly maximized only by finding an optimal matched transmit-receive beam pair through beam training.
At present, cells usually only perform beam training separately and independently. For a communications network such as the high-frequency millimeter-wave communications network in which beam training is performed independently, sometimes demodulation performance of an edge user terminal in an overlapping area between neighboring cells is poor because of heavy interference. This affects a throughput of the user terminal in a cell overlapping area and a cell edge coverage capability.